Kingdom Hearts: Lost Memories  Begining
by Rumpelstiltskin 07
Summary: Adventure combining the stories of Kingdom Hearts and Tsubasa Chronicles.


Setting: Realm of Darkness

A man shrouded in a black coat stand before the decay and blackness of this world. No sign of light can be seen only darkness.

?: "The worlds are falling and the darkness in consuming everything. Six hearts of power stand against the endless army of shadows, two have not master their true power, one must teach the two to become masters, and three are lost to the darkness but will return to fight once more. However, I see five travelers in search of something powerful and pure. Soon the wielders of the Keyblades and the seekers of memories will combine their power to fight the darkness."

The man takes his leave and vanishes into the darkness.

Setting: Destiny Island

Sora, Riku, and Kairi sit are sitting on a palm tree branch overlooking the ocean that surrounds Destiny Island.

Sora: "When do you think The King will contact us about our next mission?"

Riku: "No sure but we have to be ready for whenever he does."

Kairi: "We just have to be ready to help our friends when he does."

Sora: "I know but it feels like The King is holding something back"

All of a sudden there's a brilliant flash of like that comes for behind them and see what appears to be five figures falling out of the sky.

One the other side of the island five people fall to the ground. A boy with brown hair and girl with brown hair lay hold on to each other while a man with black hair is under a man with blond hair and a white rabbit-like creature.

Black Haired Man: "Hey, Fai would you get the hell off me."

Fai: "Ah, Kuropu that's not very nice, isn't that right Mokona."

Mokona: "Yeah, Kuropu that not very nice."

Kurogane: "Oh shut up and get off."

Kurogane pushes off Fai and Mokona and looks over at the boy.

Kurogane: "Hey, Syaoran you still alive?"

Syaoran: "Yeah, just a little tried and it seems that Sakura fell asleep."

Sakura sleeps peacefully in Syaoran's arms.

Fai: "I wonder what world we're on this time, I don't recognize anything that looks similar to any of the world's we've been on so far."

Just then the party notices a group of people running towards them. Syaoran hands Sakura over to Fai and Mokona produces Kurogane's and Syaoran's swords. They stand their ground as two boys and a girl approach.

Brown Haired Boy: "Riku do you think they could be Maleficent's goons."

Riku: "I don't know but we should be careful, Kairi, you should stay back."

Kairi: "Sora, Riku stop that they don't look like any servants of Maleficent and that girl they have looks tired. Hi, my name's Kairi what's yours?"

Mokona the jumps up into Kairi's arms.

Mokona: "It's okay everyone these people are nice, I can sense it and when Mokona senses it Mokona is right."

Sora: "If Kairi's ok with it then I am too let go to my house so that you guys can rest and we can talk."

With that the party moves to the other side of the Island.

Setting: Disney Castle - Throne Room

The Throne Room of Disney Castle is almost empty except for Queen Minnie, King Mickey, and Daisy. All of a sudden the doors to the Throne Room burst open and Donald comes sprinting in.

Donald: "Your majesties, we have a major problem. Heartless have suddenly started to appear in the town and are trying to get through the gate to the castle. So far we've been able to evacuate the citizens of the town into the castle garden and Goofy, his knights, and some mages are holding off the Heartless. However, it's only a matter of time before they manage to exhaust our forces and break through."

Mickey: "Oh darn, and here I thought that Cornerstone of Light would be enough to stop them. We have to get a message out to the Radiant Garden and other worlds that we're in trouble."

Mickey then pulls out his communicator and calls up Chip and Dale in the Inventing Room.

Mickey: "Hey guys do you have a status report for us on the condition on the gates?"

Chip: "Yeah, so far the gates are holding up but if we don't get help with the next day the gates will fall"

Dale: "We've been trying to raise the gates defenses but we don't have the power to keep it up for long. We've also be been trying to contact Sora and the other but something is blocking our signal."

Mickey: "Well keep trying and we should be able to break through."

Chip: "Okay, over and out."

Mickey: "Alright, Donald go and help Goofy, Minnie and Daisy, I think you should go to the library and wait mean while I try to help Chip and Dale try to contact someone."

Donald: "Yes, sir."

Minnie: "Okay dear."

With that they all leave the Throne Room.

Setting: ? - Dark Room

A glowing orb sits on a table and Maleficent sit in a throne watching The King and his party's' discussion.

Maleficent: "How amusing, those imbeciles think that they can stop me from entering the castle, humph, how foolish. With my powers of dark and this lovely trinket I will soon break do the walls of that castle and fill it with darkness."

Maleficent raises her staff and an orb appears with a feather inside it.

Maleficent: "Thanks to that man Fei Wong Reed I now have the power to take what is rightfully mine and prevent those fools from contacting their friends. Unfortunately, the keyblade brats have found the ones who can help them ruin my plans, I must make sure they don't try and help The King and his lackeys. Pete, get in here."

Pete: "You called Maleficent."

Maleficent: "Yes, I want you to go to that wretched island where those brats with the keyblades live and keep them busy."

Pete: "Yes, ma'am I won't fail you."

Maleficent: "Good, because if you do the consequences will be severe."

(To be continued)


End file.
